Mark of Athena
by HowlOak
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena! Please read and Review! More reviews get more chapters! PERCABETH! - Discontinued
1. Annabeth I

ANNABETH I

Annabeth rested her head on her arms, looking out from the side of the Argo II. The wind whipped her blonde hair behind her head and made her eyes water. But she had been coming up there most days anyway, so she could distract herself and not look like she was crying. But she was, with every second that went by she felt farther away from her old life, and not just because they were headed across the country in a flying battleship. Her old life was happy; everything had worked out for the best. She was finally with Percy, and she had never been as happy in her entire life than when she was with him. But she was having a hard time remembering those two months with him before this all happened, because they were overshadowed by eight months of worry, fear and heartache. That's why she came up to that one corner of the ship, where she could sit, watch the scenery go by and try her hardest to keep her mind blank. But everything she saw reminded her of Percy. The mountains, the clouds, the small suburban towns, and especially any body of water forced her mind back to a blissful memory that she may never feel again. Not just happy memories filled her head, but questions as well, so many questions. But she was too afraid to even think them, for fear of breaking down completely.

In the midst of this train of thought Annabeth felt a light tap on her shoulder that sent her sky high with surprise. She turned around slowly, catching her breath. Standing there was Piper, whose kaleidoscope eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" she asked in a comforting and melodic tone, "I know how you must feel, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

Piper was always there when Annabeth's heart was about to break; it must be some goddess of love sense. Annabeth replied,

"No Piper, I'm fine, really. I'm just worried that the Romans will attack us when we get there, I'm not looking forward to a four against four hundred type of battle." She let out a half-hearted laugh, hoping it would convince Piper. But Piper still had the same look on her face, replying,

"Talk to me Annabeth, tell me what's on your mind, you don't always have to be this powerful leader all the time."

Annabeth let out a shaky breath, looking up to Piper with red eyes and a lump in her throat. After a few seconds went by, she reluctantly replied, "I'm just so scared Piper, what if he's changed? Jason said the Roman camp is much harsher. What if he got hurt? Why hasn't he called me? " She took a breath, looked to the floor and let out a whisper, "What if he doesn't remember me, he obviously lost his memory, Jason doesn't even have his entirely back…What if…What if he met someone else?"

Piper was sitting beside her, holding her hands. "Look at me Annabeth, Percy will be fine, and I promise, so will you. I have a sense about these things, the love that you two share, its not going away, its not something Hera could ever take from you, and if Percy's the same fantastic guy that everyone has been gushing about, then he wouldn't give you up, not ever."

"I want to think like that, I really want to know in my heart that everything will work out. But I can't, because it never has. Look at me and Percy, we finally get together and two months later he's been kidnapped…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself you gorgeous girl," Piper said smiling, "In a few days time you'll be back with Percy, I'm absolutely sure of it. Now get up off your warrior butt and stand up as the kick ass daughter of Athena that we know and love."

Annabeth laughed and stood up, feeling a little bit better and ready to focus on being a good leader for her friends. They needed to stick together, and help each other. Jason had been a wreck, he was clearly nervous about returning home. On top of that, every time he couldn't remember a name or place from his past he got so angry with himself. Annabeth couldn't imagine living without remembering everything that had happened to her, she wanted to help Jason and she hoped returning to the Roman camp would jog his memory.


	2. Annabeth II

**Hey everyone! Just saying that I don't own PJO or HoO, unfortunately (this goes for chapter 1 as well)**

**Also a special thanks to all my readers! Review Review Review!**

ANNABETH II

Annabeth and Piper walked through the ship's corridors to the control room where they would be meeting Leo and Jason, to talk about their arrival at Camp Jupiter. She had to give Leo credit, the ship was amazing, there were seven bedrooms, most of which were accurately personalized, except for the two that would host the unknown roman demigods that they were going to work with. Annabeth actually loved her room, but she wouldn't exactly say that to Leo, his ego might burst his brain if it got any bigger. In her room there was a great comfy bed with a carved owl on the headboard and olive branches around the legs, there was an architect's desk and lots of posters of famous buildings around the world. Everyone else's rooms had a similar familiarity, Jason's had lighting bolts and swords to practice his fighting skills. Piper's had annoying pinks and beauty products (Leo loved messing with her) but also a webcam to contact her dad and a dummy to help her train with Katoptris, her dagger. Leo's room was a mess of mechanics, worktables and of course a television that aired Hephaestus T.V. Leo didn't know Percy, but from what everyone had told him, and she did mean everyone at camp, his room looked pretty great, blues and greens, kind of like the Poseidon cabin at camp. Annabeth smiled, thinking that Percy would want something to remind him of home.

Then all the questions came flooding back to her. What if he doesn't think of Camp Half-Blood as his home anymore? She entered the control room with a stoic face, trying to stay composed for the meeting. When she and Piper entered, Jason was looking over a map of the U.S. while Leo was sitting on a folding chair, with his legs on the table in the middle of the room, fiddling with some sort of gadget.

"Hey there ladies," Leo said in a cheerful tone, "What'cha been up to? Exploring my beautiful baby here?" He patted the metal wall lovingly.

Piper rolled her eyes and shot back at him, "Your baby's pretty slow Repair Boy, why don't you get back to the wheel?" She smiled and Jason chuckled while looking over the maps.

Leo replied in the same manner as before, "She's on autopilot Beauty Queen, and for your information we'll be touching down in Cali in half a day." He smirked.

Both Jason and Annabeth's heads shot up, looking a Leo. "What!" They shouted. Jason had an anxious look on his face as Piper glided over to comfort him. Annabeth was shocked; she thought they would get to Camp Jupiter in at least a few days. She didn't know what to do, what she would say to Percy, or, more importantly she thought to herself, the Romans.

Leo looked pleased. "That's right your demigodliness…ses?… oh whatever, anyway, yeah we are ahead of schedule! Does the Argo II rule or what?"

Jason, Piper and Annabeth glared at him. Jason replied, "Leo, why didn't you give us a warning, we have no clue how we are going to approach the Romans, or how to show them we come in peace."

Leo did a star trek hand symbol and said in an alien voice, "We come in peace! Haha, get it? I'm Vulcan!" He was smiling, but it faded when he started understanding that everyone was serious. "Guys, calm down, I sent the message, Percy should get it and Camp Romanwhatsitcalled will know we're coming and not attacking, it'll be fine."

Annabeth shook her head and stepped next to Jason by the map. "When we get to Camp _Jupiter_," Annabeth said, "Someone will need to come out first, offering peace, I believe that should be Jason, they know him and seeing their long lost leader might inspire them to join forces with us."

Jason stifled a grim laugh, "Sure, sure, I'll go out first, but its not like they cared enough about me being lost to send anyone out searching for me, not like Camp Half-Blood did for Percy." Jason slumped into his chair, looking back into the sympathetic eyes of his three friends.

Piper answered in a melodic voice, similar to when she was talking to Annabeth before, "Jason, I can't say that I know what the Romans are like, or if they did search for you, but just know that you are always part of our family, and anyone or any camp that doesn't see how great you are, well they're just stupid."

Annabeth looked into Piper's eyes, now they were a warm chocolate brown. Annabeth saw how much she cared for Jason, it must be tough to not know his past, what kind of person he was, or if he had someone else back home. But it's even tougher on Jason, Annabeth thought, being lost, losing your memories and not knowing if your old family even cared. She hoped Percy hadn't or doesn't feel that way, but apparently she would find out in half a day.

Annabeth said, "Jason, I'm am sorry about the situation Hera… or Juno…you know what I mean, put you through. But we both know that if we want peace between the camps, and to save the world, we need you to return as someone the Romans can trust, not some converted Greek. I'm sure your absence was incredibly important to them. But what's most important right now is the task ahead. Can I trust you to speak for peace first?"

Jason stood up, his composure regained, "Yes you can Annabeth, and I promise that I have both camps' best interests at heart. Now lets talk more about our arrival."

Everyone sat down as Annabeth and Jason lectured them on Roman customs and what Jason could remember about Camp Jupiter. Leo nodded away blankly while Piper stared into Jason's eyes with worry and compassion, but still taking in the vital information.

Annabeth said, "O.K. everyone, lets get some sleep, Leo says we'll be there shortly after breakfast so be ready," she quickly added, "and good luck."


	3. Percy I

**Thanks for reading everyone! But I would really appreciate more reviews! Anyway, here's Percy's point of view, it's a little bit later than when the last chapter ended. **

**I promise that the Percabeth reunion is in the next chapter, I hope you like it but you'd better REVIEW if you ever want to read it… hehe..**

**I do not own PJO or HoO.. :'(**

PERCY I

Percy stood with his arms around Hazel and Frank, glad that he had some friends he could trust. After they had received the video scroll from the Sammy look-a-like, Leo, most of the Romans were still uneasy about cooperating with the Greeks. But most of all he was glad that his full memory was back, and he literally couldn't wait to see Annabeth. Reyna was in front of him, wearing her praetor cape and toga, Percy was glad he took time to change into normal clothes, but he still had his purple praetor cape on. Standing behind him, Hazel and Frank was a crowd of around two hundred Romans, ready to greet, or attack, the flying Battleship that would be arriving any minute, he could even see its shadow through the puffy clouds. He pulled his arm off of Frank's shoulder, shading his eyes to get a better look.

"Excited about seeing Annabeth?" Hazel asked, smiling her biggest smile.

Percy took in a deep breath, smiling too as he exhaled. He pulled his friends into a tight squeeze and replied cheerfully, "Absolutely, I haven't seen her in eight months!" Then he bit his lip anxiously and rubbed his hand through his messy black hair.

"Something wrong Percy?" Frank asked nervously.

"No," Percy replied a little less enthusiastically, "I just hope she's not mad at me."

Hazel laughed and shook her gold and brown curled hair, "Why in the world would she be mad at you? It's not your fault you got switched with Jason."

"I know that, but I haven't exactly spoken to her since I got my memory back."

Hazel looked puzzled. "What about that phone call you made in Alaska?"

"That was to my mom…" Percy said, a little embarrassed.

Hazel and Frank laughed. Then Hazel replied, "Oh I'm sure she's just as excited to see you as you are to see her! It's so romantic!" By this time many of the girls within earshot of them were inching closer.

One girl Roman soldier asked, "Your girlfriend from that Greek camp is coming on the ship?"

Percy replied smiling goofily, "Yeah, she is!"

Some of the girls said "Awwwww," it seemed half of them said it excitedly and the other disappointed. The same girl asked, "So what does she look like Percy?"

Frank sighed, "Not this again! She's blonde with 'stormy gray eyes,' whatever that means."

Percy laughed, "Why don't you just wait a few minutes and see for yourselves?"

It seemed as though everyone held their breaths, waiting for the ship to come down. It edged closer and closer above them, about to land on the Field of Mars, where the Roman army faced. Percy was nervous. There were so many things to be nervous about, Annabeth, how he bet his life that the Greeks mean no harm, Annabeth, Gaia rising, Annabeth, meeting Jason when he was now the new Praetor, and also Annabeth. Percy fidgeted with his toga, Hazel twirled a small gold nugget in her hand, while Frank stood silently beside them. Reyna turned to Percy as the ship came closer.

She spoke in a hushed tone, "Percy, are you sure the Greeks are not going to attack? That's a pretty big battleship, and it's _flying_!"

"Reyna, please just trust me, the Greeks come in peace, Jason will even be on the ship and I'm sure when they come out he'll just prove my point."

"Right, Jason…"

Percy raised his eyebrows at her for a second, wondering about her and Jason's relationship, before this whole mess started. Percy's thoughts were interrupted and looked up into the sky when he heard gasps from behind him. The ship broke through the clouds, and it was huge, but beautiful at the same time. Percy wondered how Camp Half-Blood could ever make such a thing, but there it was, holding his future, both the good or the bad version. Hazel gripped his hand reassuringly, he realized now he biting his nails and obviously looked nervous. He smiled back at her and Frank, thinking about his new and old families, and Annabeth. She was going to come out off the ship any minute, Percy was both scared and excited at the same time. Truthfully, he couldn't wait just to look at her again, she was so beautiful, he felt like he looked like a big dork in his purple cape. Just then the ship made contact with the Field of Mars, Reyna held her hand up, signaling the Romans to stay put. The sun was shining bright as a hatch in the side of the boat slowly came down, hitting the ground with a muffled thud. Percy squinted his eyes to see someone coming out from the ship…


	4. Annabeth III

**Okay everyone... Here's the Percabeth you've been waiting for! I really hope you like it, tell me in a REVIEW. Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers, you know I only post the next chapter until I'm happy with how many of you reviewed! The next chapter may take longer to post, but don't worry, Hazel's next!**

ANNABETH III

After breakfast the whole ship was tense, Jason sat silently, thinking to himself, his forehead scrunched up in irritated focus. Piper sat next to him, turning Katoptris in her hands and every so often looking up at Jason's desperate face. Annabeth felt guilty, making him go out first and face his old life by himself, but it was the best strategic move, she knew that, she just wished she wasn't hurting her friend. Everyone was focused except for Leo, who was playing with a fireball in his hands while simultaneously steering the ship.

Annabeth yelled, "Gods Leo, put that fire out and focus on not killing any Romans in the landing, will you? And don't show Camp Jupiter your powers until I tell you, we don't want them to think of us as a threat."

"Hehe, cool my powers make me a threat!" Leo said cheerfully as the fire in his palm vanished in a small puff of smoke. "Guys, because you all asked nicely, here's a warning from your supreme commander, we'll land in about five minutes."

Jason slowly unclenched his jaw and opened his eyes, looking nervous but confident at the same time. He is really brave to do what he was about to do, Annabeth thought, and strong for pushing through his loss of memory, no matter how hard it is. Piper put Katoptris back in its sheath and took Jason's hand. None of them were wearing armor, so as to not startle the Romans, and they were all going to leave their weapons inside the ship. They all stood below deck now, Leo could control the ship from down there. The big, steel hatch was right in front of Annabeth, it would be open in a minute or so, with her future standing before her. Whether good or bad she had decided one thing, Percy was going to be a part of it.

"O.K. guys, lets do this. Jason, are you ready?"

Jason replied to Annabeth, "I-I think so." He up looked at Piper, they were still holding hands. "Why doesn't Piper come with me?"

Piper snapped her head towards his, "What? What about the plan?...Why me?"

"She can use her charmspeaking Annabeth, she's getting really good, I'm almost positive she will help us."

Piper smiled but looked anxious. Annabeth replied, "If you think she can help, then fine. Piper, don't speak unless things seem to be going badly, don't give off a harsh presence either, you can do this," Annabeth smiled at her, "You know you're really important to the team right?"

Piper smiled back, "Thanks guys, maybe my powers will be useful this time." She laughed half-heartedly.

Jason looked at her confused, "Piper, your powers are incredible, you practically talked Gaia back to sleep at the Wolf House, and you saved my life, you're a hero."

Piper shook her head. "But I'm nothing like you guys, who can fight so well."

"Thanks Pipes!" Leo shouted.

"Not you Leo!" Piper laughed.

Jason turned to her, "That's what makes you great, you're special, just like all of us, we all need each other, and we all need you."

Piper smiled brightly, "O.K. then, lets do this!"

Leo shouted back, "Glad you're ready because we're going to land in 3-2-1…"

Annabeth held her breath as the ship landed with a thud. She couldn't see what was outside, there were no windows by her, but she saw the bright sunlight streaming in through the hatch in the ceiling they used to get below deck. Leo stepped towards them, looking less than his cheerful self.

"Ready to open this door guys?" He asked.

Everyone looked to Jason, and he nodded. Jason and Piper stood together, a bit behind the door. Leo and Annabeth stood behind them. Leo pushed a button, the hatch slowly lowered, sending a block of bright light into the dark room. Annabeth heard the thud of the hatch and the sound of Jason leaving the ship, with Piper behind him. She didn't open her eyes, she just listened.

Jason began, "Romans, for those of you who don't know me, I am Jason Grace, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I stand before you knowing so much more than I did as your Praetor. As many of you may know, there is another camp for demigods, Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods. When I was lost eight months ago, with no memory of who I am, not even my last name, they took me in as one of their own. I looked at them from a new perspective, not as a Roman taught to despise Greeks, and I learned that they mean us no harm, that there should be no hatred between us. We stand here asking for peace, and hospitality, so that we may all save our world, together."

Annabeth opened her eyes, adjusting to the sun that streamed in, anxiously waiting the Roman's reply. She looked at Leo, he looked nervous too, but he smiled in a playful way, and she was glad she had made these new friends. They listened intently. After a minute, some Roman girl replied,

"Welcome back to New Rome Jason, as Praetors, we declare a truce! Romans, put down your weapons! There will be absolutely no violence. That means you Octavian…"

Annabeth smiled, but then a shock wave hit her, Percy was on the other side of those doors, somewhere, and she wasn't ready to face him.

"Leo, you go first."

Leo looked at her nervously, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

Annabeth saw Leo walk out into the sun, and then she was alone. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the metal plank, focusing on the sharp sound of her footsteps. When she finally looked up, she opened her eyes to a different world. Standing in front of her was hundreds of Romans, Leo, Jason and Piper were directly to her right. She looked straight into the crowd.

And then she saw him; he was more beautiful than she remembered. His black hair flipped around in the wind, she looked deep into his gorgeous sea-green eyes and thought she would melt right into her shoes. But she had to be strong, she knew that in her brain, but her heart was saying something else entirely. It seemed like minutes that she stood on the edge of the plank. But only seconds later she stepped onto the grassy field, one step closer to Percy. She finally looked at his expression… and it was confusion. Annabeth felt as if her heart would shatter right there, he didn't know who she was! She looked back at him with pleading eyes. He started to take slow steps towards her, the entire army silently watching. Every step he took closer towards her was heart-wrenching, he was becoming more of a reality to Annabeth, and she didn't want what she thought to be true. She caught her breath as he stepped up to her, turning her to the left, with his hands on her arms.

Then Percy said, "Annabeth, what's…what's wrong?"

The second she heard him say her name, it was like she was hearing music for the first time. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Percy… You remember me?"

Percy's look went from confusion, to delight at seeing her smile, to confusion again. He stepped even closer, "What- Why- would I not remember you?" he replied, so unsure of why Annabeth had thought that.

Annabeth sputtered out through her tears and smile, "You lost your memory, Seaweed Brain, that's how! And you never called me, you didn't even mention me in the message to your mom, I just thought- maybe-"

Percy pulled her into a tight hug, his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "How could I forget the love of my life? I swear I never did. Not even when I didn't know my own name, I still knew yours, your smile, your kiss."

She looked into his eyes, "Really?" she felt the world come off of her shoulders, and she knew how that felt.

"Really. But maybe I could use a little reminder, of the last part I mean." He laughed and the memories of his laugh that Annabeth had clung to were nothing compared to the blissful reality. Annabeth laughed too, then he brushed her tears away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing partially on her tiptoes, she felt his arms wrap tighter around her waist, and then their lips met. It was electric, and Annabeth didn't care who saw. After about half a minute she heard someone whistle in the background, and she eventually pulled away to laugh and smile.


	5. Hazel I

**I keep forgetting, but I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and readers, you guys rock! I hope you all liked my Percabeth reunion, I know I did. Sorry I took long to post this but it's going to be around a day or so between chapters from now on. Get ready for more Percabeth, Jiper and much more secrets in our favorite demigods' lives! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Now here's Hazel's reaction to seeing Leo and Annabeth…**

HAZEL I

Hazel watched the giant battleship land with a thud. That's going to leave a mark on the Field or Mars, she thought. She took a deep breath, waiting for the door on the side to open. She was really nervous, and also excited, but most of all scared. She was scared to see how the other Romans would react to the Greeks, she was scared of the journey she knew she would have to take, and she was scared of her past. Of course she missed her old life in New Orleans, when her mother's shop was booming with business, when all she cared about was seeing her best friend Sammy and wondering what fun they would have that day. She wished she hadn't died, but she wouldn't give up her new life either. She had friends, family and acceptance that she never dreamed of before. But that might all change once her past met with her present. She was trembling inside ever since she saw that boy on the video message, and she didn't know how to face him…or Frank.

She looked up at Percy's face, his eyebrows scrunched with suspense. At that moment she felt guilty for worrying about her own problems, when one of her best friends had been taken from his home for eight months, with no memory at all, worrying about seeing his old friends again, and his girlfriend. She breathed the fresh air, putting a small piece of gold she had been playing with back into her pocket, and got ready for the worst.

The door opened slowly and she gasped a little. It was Jason! Of course she had believed that Percy was telling the truth, that he would return, but seeing him home was still surprising. Following him was another demigod, a beautiful girl with tanned skin and striking eyes. Hazel waited for more to come out but no one else did. She was so nervous, she only came back to reality when Reyna replied to Jason, after he had said something about peace. All she could do was worry about who else would be coming out of that door…

Jason smiled and gripped the girl's hand as he pulled her to the side, making room for more to exit. Hazel looked at Reyna's face, knowing well that she had some history with Jason and maybe would be disappointed at what Jason had just done; but Reyna's face was blank. Hazel turned her head back to the door and saw a boy come out. He looked Hispanic, with spiky brown hair and oil stains on his shirt. He smiled goofily at the giant Roman army leering at him, and then turned to stand by Jason and the other Greek.

It was Sammy, she thought. But how? Sammy had died a while ago in Texas, she knew that; but this boy, it was scary how much he looked like her old friend. He had the same face, hair and quirky attitude. Hazel slowly looked at Frank, he was staring at her with worry and she knew she must have looked shocked. She looked at Percy for some help but he was staring straight ahead, looking at someone else. Hazel looked back at the ship and her eyes widened. Standing in the doorframe was a tall girl with blonde curls spinning around her head in the breeze. She was incredibly gorgeous, with piercing gray eyes like a stormy day's sky. It was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Hazel smiled with relief for Percy, turning her head up to look at him, expecting him to run towards her any second. But his face was confused.

Hazel whispered to him, "_Percy what's wrong? Isn't that Annabeth?_"

Percy took a second to whisper back, not taking his eyes off the girl in the door frame, "_She looks so sad, I- I- don't know what's wrong..."_

"_Then go to her Percy!"_

Percy gave a quick nod and walked swiftly to her. Annabeth did look sad, Hazel noticed, but soon enough Annabeth and Percy kissed and Hazel couldn't help grinning with glee.

Unfortunately, her own troubles were not so easily extinguished. She had no idea what she was going to say to…what was his name? Leo?... she had been calling him Sammy in her head, but he wasn't just in her head anymore. Leo was standing some feet away from her, and she was going to find out more.

Suddenly she refocused and found that Frank was trying to talk to her, "Hazel? Are you O.K.? Are you having a _blackout_?" He whispered the last word sympathetically.

"Huh? Oh… no Frank I'm fine, sorry I just kind of spaced out for a moment…"

"What's up with you Hazel? Ever since we found out that the ship was coming you've been acting really weird, do you have something against the Greeks? I know we've been brought up to hate-"

Hazel quickly interrupted, "No no no of course not Frank, Percy's Greek and we love him, I'm just worried…," she paused for a second, "…about Gaia."

Frank put his arm around her shoulder, he still gave her butterflies in her stomach, even with his dopey smile. He nodded at her in silent understanding. But Hazel knew he didn't understand; everything was just so much more complicated. She put her hand to her pocket to play with the gold nugget again but then she felt something else, the piece of wood that she had been trusted to keep, she literally held Frank's life in her hands. She looked to the ground and hugged him back, knowing that they really all had so much to worry about.

Hazel's looked up when she heard murmurs from the crowd. All the Greeks were standing by the ship, waiting for directions from the Praetor, Percy was standing with them, holding hands with Annabeth. Leo was there, standing next to Annabeth, Hazel felt sweaty and looked to the ground to see if anything appeared in her nervousness. She noticed a small diamond and quickly bent down to pick it up.

As she stood up Reyna began to speak powerfully, "Welcome Greeks." Reyna then turned to the crowd and shouted, "Romans! Get back to camp, you can meet the Greeks later. There will be a senate meeting tomorrow morning! Dismissed!" She then added, "Hazel! Frank! Come with me."

As the Romans dispersed Hazel and Frank slowly walked with Reyna to meet the Greeks of Camp Half-Blood. Hazel couldn't help but stare at one Greek in particular…


	6. Piper I

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**You're all lucky I'm updating with so little reviews, don't get used to it! If you want the next chapter I'm going to need seven reviews, that's all. Either way the next one may take a while, I normally have the next chapter half-way done before I update, but I just finished this so… Thanks to all my readers and especially reviewers, I wouldn't be writing without you!**

**Now all the demigods meet…**

PIPER I

Piper was practically shaking, Jason had given his speech to the Romans, and they didn't attack, thank the gods. Piper was thinking, that if she would have had to use her powers, she couldn't have because she could barely breathe. There were hundreds of Roman warriors standing right in front of her, ready to attack at any moment! And poor Jason, he had been so brave, his speech was perfect (not that Annabeth would have let him out of the ship without one) and the Romans had accepted the truce.

Standing next to Jason, she felt so lucky. She knew that soon enough she would find out if they could be together, if Jason had someone special here. She was trying to savor the moment, but it was hard to think of anything except the frightening Roman army. That is, until Annabeth walked out of the ship. This was it, Piper had thought, she had prayed to the gods that everything would work out between Percy and Annabeth. Then, just as Piper started to doubt, a tall, muscular boy with messy, black hair and eyes so green that she could see them through the intense sunlight had stepped forward. They had kissed and everything was perfect! For Annabeth that is…

Once Annabeth had returned to the line of Greeks, hand in hand with Percy, Piper gave her a small, one armed-hug. Piper had watched as some beautiful dark-haired Roman girl wearing a purple cape gave orders to the rest of the army. She recognized the cape as the same one Percy was wearing, and Piper turned to look at him.

Now that she was closer to him, Piper was incredibly surprised. She had seen the dozens of pictures of Percy at Camp Half-Blood, but they certainly didn't do him justice. He was… well… freaking gorgeous. Piper had thought that Jason was the best-looking guy she knew, but those thoughts had wavered a bit when she first saw Percy. He had this air about him, like he was a real fun guy but also in a position of great power. And the way he looked at Annabeth, after months of not seeing each other and him losing his memory, well it was clear that he was in love. She just hoped she and Jason would be together like that someday. Piper smiled, she was glad Annabeth had found someone as great as she is. Piper was actually excited to get to know the famous (and infamous) Percy Jackson.

Piper watched as the Roman army dispersed, three Romans started making their way over to Jason and the Greeks. Piper looked at them, one was the beautiful dark-haired Roman leader, the other was a buff looking Asian guy with a kind face. Walking beside him was a small, pretty, dark skinned girl with lots of brown curls and sharp gold eyes. The Praetor walked right up to her, with the other two Romans shuffling behind. Piper grabbed Jason's hand nervously, he squeezed back, but not like before… She looked at his gaze, he was staring at the Praetor girl, with his forehead scrunched up like when he tried to remember something about his old life.

The Roman leader looked to Jason with an emotionless face, she spoke in a commanding tone, "Hello everyone, as you may know, I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and daughter of Bellona… Roman goddess of war,…Jason… it's great to see you, I- the entire camp has missed you greatly. Percy," she smiled, "I'm glad to see you found who you were looking for. " She looked to Piper and Leo, "Camp Jupiter is happy to host you, we hope to have a strong alliance with Camp Half-blood during the battle ahead of us."

Jason released Piper's hand. She looked at him confused. Jason was staring at Reyna and had a small smile on his face. Reyna looked at him with a hint of surprise in her face, and then Jason gave her a hug. Piper clenched her fists, what did this mean, no wonder Jason was hugging her, she was absolutely beautiful. Who was Piper to think that Jason would want to be with her…

Reyna slowly hugged back with a small smile on her face, "Jason-"

"Reyna, I am so sorry, you must have had to deal with so much…I missed you." Jason pulled away, Piper's heart aching.

Reyna nodded her head, "I missed you too…"

Annabeth put her hand on Piper's shoulder sympathetically. Just then the curly-haired girl ran to Jason with a big hug. Piper sighed, not another girl…

"Jason, we're so glad you're O.K., we were worried, we had no idea, that there is a Greek camp…"

Jason smiled, "I missed you too Hazel! And Frank, wow you look great," Jason patted him on the arm, "Off probatio status now?"

The Asian boy called Frank smiled hugely, putting his arm on Hazel's shoulder, he chuckled a bit, "Yeah, actually I'm a centurion, Hazel and I went on a quest with Percy, we just got back."

Piper looked to Percy, he was smiling and walked over to the two Romans. Reyna cleared her throat and Piper scowled, she felt bad about interfering with Jason's old life, but she was part of his new one, and she realized now that if she didn't let Drew, a mean daughter of Aphrodite, get in her way to Jason, she wouldn't let this girl either. Reyna spoke in her powerful voice again, "Well, now that we're caught up, I think introductions are in order."

Annabeth stood up straighter and went to shake the Romans' hands. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, or Minerva."

Hazel smiled, "Oh we know all about you, Annabeth." Percy punched her lightly on the arm, he was much more comfortable looking than before, and it seemed like he was great friends with the Romans. Annabeth smiled shyly and shook her head lovingly at Percy, giving him a small sneer. Piper decided to take charge and stop being so nervous.

"Hi everyone, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Venus to you." She smiled at everyone, especially Percy's two friends, while putting a hint of charmspeak into her voice, making her more confident. She then looked to Reyna, who had looked angry when Piper said her mother's name. Piper smiled at her, and Reyna smiled back, sharply and diplomatically. Piper then looked to Jason, trying to decipher his thoughts. He was smiling at her, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Piper let out a sigh of relief and happiness… guess she might not have to fight so hard.

Leo was jumping in place, taking in the Romans quickly, but stopping at Reyna and winked. Reyna squinted her eyes in distaste and stepped a microstep away from him. Piper, Jason and Annabeth laughed silently. Leo then bowed his head and came up smiling wildly, "'Sup Romans? I am the honorable supreme commander and builder of this fine ship, son of the mighty Hephaestus, or Vulcan, god of forges, fire, "Leo winked at Piper when he said that, "and lots of other awesome stuff!"

Piper was smiling, she had actually gotten used to Leo, in fact she was glad he was one of her best friends. He could really lighten the mood. Percy was smiling too, Piper could tell that they both had funny personalities, Piper hoped they would like each other, Leo practically obsessed over him throughout the trip, asking Annabeth about all of his adventures.

Percy then said, "Hi Jason, Leo, Piper, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and…" Percy looked quickly at Jason and then continued, "Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Piper looked to Jason to see how he reacted, it was clear that Percy was a leader here, but now it was a certain fact that Camp Jupiter had replaced Jason. Jason was nodding in understanding. He then replied, "It's great to finally meet you Percy," they shook hands, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter…"

"This has been pretty crazy, huh? It's great to meet you, I've heard such great things man."

Jason smiled at that, "Same here."

Reyna suddenly looked back at the Roman city behind them, "Percy, I have to go talk to the Senators, to settle things before Octavian manipulates them before the Senate meeting tomorrow, if you'll all excuse me…" She then whistled and a light brown colored pegasus swooped by and she hoped on, with a trail of two glittering dogs behind her. Annabeth looked at Percy questioningly, but it seemed like he whispered, _we'll talk later_.

Piper looked at Jason questioningly too, but her thoughts disappeared when she saw the bright smile on his face, she hoped he was smiling because of her, he still had his arm around her and it felt perfect.

The Asian boy, Frank, started to speak, "Well, um, hi guys, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, or Ares." Jason looked at him surprised and happily. Piper was shocked, this sweet looking guy with a babyish face was a son of Ares? That was something she would've never guessed; the Romans really were different than the Greeks, just compare Frank and Clarisse…

The girl named Hazel then spoke up, Piper wondered who her parent would be, maybe Apollo with her golden eyes… "Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque," Piper heard Leo take in a quick breath,…weird…"daughter of Pluto, or Hades."

Both Piper and Annabeth's eyes widened, Hades? As in the Big Three, god of the Underworld and the dead? This sweet, happy girl? No way. Piper burst out, "Hades? Wow." She immediately felt bad, was that mean to say?

Hazel just laughed a melodious laugh, "Oh I know, I don't look like it, but it's true."

Percy and Frank smiled, Leo still looked frozen in thought, very unlike him, and Annabeth had a sudden look of consternation. "We only know of one child of Hades back at Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth began, Percy's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to interrupt her, "-Nico DiAngelo." Percy put his hand over his face, then quickly looked at Hazel with regret. Piper immediately turned to Hazel, whose eyes were wide, her hands trembling, the ground sparkling a bit at her feet. Jason had a look of epiphany and remembrance, then utter confusion. Annabeth clearly had seen the moment and looked confused as well.

Hazel spoke softly, "_You…know Nico?_" Then she glared at Percy; maybe she was a child of Hades…

**Hi everyone, I know that you all want the next chapter… so maybe review, I need five more to be acceptable! Haha I love you all anyways, but REVIEW!**


	7. Author's note

Read this! Authors note (don't be mad…) =]

Hi guys, I know you must all hate me right now… especially after you expect a new chapter and see this annoying note. But, I promise I will update as soon as my AP tests are done next week (NYC High Schools are tough… Percy knows that!). Anyway, don't give up on me just yet!

REMEMBER: all I wanted were 7 reviews, just a few more and you'll have your chapter after my tests are done with!

Love you all! Keep reading and reviewing, this is far from over!

BTW, just to be clear, this is a Percabeth and Jiper story…

Also, so so sorry I wrote that Jason knew Frank, I realize now that he didn't, but it's not going to be a big part of the story, so just pretend it never happened…sorry!

Check back in a week or so! REVIEW!


	8. Jason I

**I'm back everyone! The AP was hard, if you all were wondering (probably not) oh well. Anyways, I wrote an extra special long chapter for you guys, who have stuck with me through my disappearance from ff, and my fabulous REVIEWERS I love you all!  
I don't own PJO or HoO… But that's obvious, now isn't it?  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for another chapter!**

JASON I

(Forget that I wrote Jason knows Frank, he doesn't from now on)

Eight months. Eight months of blankness. That's the only way to describe it; when you can't reach deep enough into your brain, your memories, to pick out just one familiar word. Jason had come to Camp Half-Blood a completely different person. He was Jason Grace without Rome, without discipline, without responsibility. But he was also Jason Grace without any memories. And that, Jason thought, was a terrible price to pay. Every second he felt like something was on the tip of his tongue, waiting for him to reach out and understand, but he never did, not fully. He had gotten bits of information back; he smiled, realizing how much memory he had actually gained back. But it wasn't enough; there wasn't that moment of clarity where every piece of his life fit together so perfectly that it was almost unfathomable that he had ever been unable to put them together. That is, until he walked off that ship.  
The second Jason touched that California grass, smelled his home, saw his friends' faces, he felt enlightened. His memories were slowly but surely coming back to him, like a steady stream. Seeing the Little Tiber, New Rome in the distance, almost every thing seemed clearer. He anticipated the moment when he got all of his memories back, when it all made perfect sense. That moment was when he first laid eyes on Reyna, his sometimes best friend, sometimes worst enemy, but always a strong partner and Praetor. Was there something more between them? That question gnawed at him ever since he remembered her name, and every time he looked into Piper's beautiful face since then. Jason let out a sigh; he could finally reach that knowledge that he knew was always there, he finally knew everything he was meant to know.

No, he remembered so clearly now, Reyna and him were never together. He did remember some hints, some flirting and wonderings about her, but that was before he was taken, and that was all there was. But not just that, he finally could judge his situation as himself, his full self, and it was clear as crystal, Piper is the one, Greek or Roman, she is the one. Piper is beautiful, smart, and strong and fills that part of Jason's heart he never knew he was missing, until he met her. Jason was so happy, it all made sense, it actually all made sense! He looked at Reyna; he had missed her, even if he hadn't remembered her… He stepped forward and gave her a warm hug. Not like the old him, that's true, but he was now part Greek, in his heart, and he knew this is what he should do, as a friend.

Reyna seemed shocked by this, "Jason-"

Jason replied regretfully, "Reyna, I am so sorry, you must have had to deal with so much…I missed you."

Reyna nodded her head, "I missed you too…"

He realized now that without him, being Praetor must have been difficult, especially with Octavian at her throat...- Suddenly Jason felt a warm, curly-haired girl crash into him happily. He looked down a bit, to see Hazel, his old friend, hugging him cheerfully. Jason couldn't help but smile and hug back.

She looked up at him with shining golden eyes, "Jason, we're so glad you're O.K., we were worried, we had no idea, that there is a Greek camp…"

Jason shook his head forcefully and regretfully, replying that he had missed her too. He couldn't believe he had spent so long away from this wonderful place; he loved it here. Love… Jason looked at Piper and stepped back towards her, where he belonged. But he couldn't help but look over to his friend Annabeth, this certainly wasn't the girl he had met on that chariot with Butch, when he was completely lost and missing a shoe. This girl was elated, powerful as always, but she couldn't stop smiling, that was obvious. She kept looking at who Jason assumed was Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, famous at Camp Half-Blood, and apparently from his cape, the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Part of Jason was sad that they had replaced him, but he was also content that the little weasel Octavian hadn't gotten power, and he knew Reyna must've needed to replace him, she couldn't had ruled Camp Jupiter for eight months without another praetor, right?

The reunited couple in front of him was glowing, it was pretty cute… But Jason took a good look at Percy, the only person in the world who knew what he had gone through. He looked like a fun guy, definitely an inch or two taller than Jason, maybe stronger too, Jason felt a bit intimidated, something he wasn't very used to. In the middle of this train of thought, Jason felt Piper straighten her back a little, and he heard her musical and convincing voice say, "Hi everyone, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Venus to you."

Jason looked at her, she was just amazing, there were no other words. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye.

He heard Leo say something funny and then Percy turned to Jason, his hand outreached. Percy then said, "Hi Jason, Leo, Piper, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and…" Percy looked quickly at Jason and then continued, "Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Jason knew this, and he wasn't hurt anymore, just really glad someone had taken care of him home for the past eight months, and he was especially glad to have someone to talk to, someone who had been in his same situation.

He then replied to Percy, "It's great to finally meet you Percy," they shook hands, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter…"

Percy smiled, "This has been pretty crazy, huh? It's great to meet you, I've heard such great things man."

Jason smiled at that, "Same here."

Jason really had heard such great things, Camp Half-Blood gushed about him, even the Stolls admired him, saying he was a great friend and an even greater pranker, even Clarisse said that she "missed Prissy."

Reyna spoke up just then, Jason turned to her to listen, but he realized she was speaking to Percy, "Percy, I have to go talk to the Senators, to settle things before Octavian manipulates them before the Senate meeting tomorrow, if you'll all excuse me…" She then whistled and Skippy, her pegasus, swooped by and she hopped on, with a trail of two glittering dogs behind her, Aurum and Argentium. Wow it was great to remember! Jason smiled at Piper, he was a little glad he had met her after losing his memory, he didn't know if he could handle forgetting her, but Jason guessed that must've been what it was like for Percy these past months… except Annabeth and him had already been dating… Jason smirked a little, he should probably let Piper in on the fact that he got his memory back, and that he liked her, a lot. Jason looked at the one Roman he didn't know; the guy told the group that his name was Frank Zhang, son of Mars. He didn't really look like a son of Mars, but then again, Hazel didn't exactly look like a daughter of Pluto. Right on cue, Hazel warmly introduced herself. Jason saw the look of surprise on his friends' faces, even more so then when Frank had introduced himself.

He looked at Piper's shocked face, she said, "Hades? Wow," and immediately blushed a bit. Jason smiled; she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

Yet right at that moment, Jason realized something, Hades was Pluto's Greek counterpart, he had heard of a son of Hades at camp Half-Blood… Annabeth literally took the words out of his brain, "Nico DiAngelo." Jason could tell there was some sort of tension going on, especially between Hazel and Percy, but all he could think of were the puzzle pieces slowly coming together in his brain… He hadn't just heard of Nico at Camp Half-Blood, he had heard of him at Camp Jupiter, he even met the guy, Nico DiAngelo was the name of the creepy-ish ambassador to Pluto at camp, the one who brought Hazel here, her brother.

He looked up at Hazel with complete confusion, a feeling he was used to, but didn't want to feel again. Hazel looked at Percy with daggers in her eyes, replying, "_You…know Nico?_"

Percy's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. He replied, inching carefully towards Hazel, trying to explain, "Look, Hazel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I only just remembered a few days ago, and it wasn't the right time, with him captured..."

Jason was still lost, and apparently so was everyone else. Annabeth interrupted him, "Percy can you please explain what's going on? How do the Romans know Nico?"

Hazel looked down, "He's my brother…" Frank put his arm around Hazel as Percy took a breath, clearly about to tell a complicated story.

"O.K., here goes… so, Hazel, Nico is the son of Hades, not Pluto, I know that for sure. Annabeth, our friend Thalia, and I found him and his sister Bianca a few years ago, at some boarding school, they didn't know they were demigods. We tried to bring them back to camp, but Annabeth was captured… Bianca joined a group called the hunters of Artemis and went on a quest to save her, leaving Nico and I behind. But I snuck off to help, promising Nico I would look after his sister. But I was stupid, and I let her and Nico down, she died trying to save us. When we returned to camp with Annabeth, we told Nico the news, and he ran away, holding a grudge. That was when we realized he was the son of Hades. Around a year later, we ran into him, he hadn't forgiven us, and he was desperately trying to get Bianca back from the Underworld. As you know, he never did, even after the Doors of Death were opened…"

Jason didn't fully know what that meant, neither did the other Greeks, but they motioned for Percy to continue, Hazel was listening intently.

"Eventually he forgave me, helping Camp Half-Blood defeat Kronos in the Titan war, he's one of my best friends." Hazel looked completely shocked and confused, both Annabeth and Jason looked like they were waiting for something, the story still didn't make complete sense.

Percy saw this and continued, "So when I came here, I had no memory, and one of the first people I meet is Nico, he knows about Camp Jupiter, he's known for a while, they know him here as the ambassador to Pluto, when I saw him I knew I recognized him, but I couldn't place it… I told him my name, but- but he acted like he didn't know me at all…"

Jason heard Annabeth gasp, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE PRETENDED HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU! I sent him to look for you, he finds you, and then he does nothing! Not even help you remember? He is so dead! Why would he do that?"

Percy put his hand in hers to calm her, "I know now that he had to pretend, so that Hera's plan would work, but it is pretty annoying…"

Hazel looked at Percy with disappointment. Percy quickly adds, "But, Annabeth, Nico was captured when he was trying to find the Doors of Death, we have to save him on our quest."

Annabeth nodded, more calm and sorrowful, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know… don't worry, we'll get him back… Hazel, did you know him well?"

Hazel nodded as well, "Yeah, he's my brother, I've known him for many months, he's the only family I've got, we have to help him! I don't care if he's Greek, or lied to me and Percy, we just have to save him!"

Annabeth looked at her warmly, "I know, we will, don't worry, he's family to us too."

Hazel nodded with a slight smile. Jason sort of understood what was going on, with Nico and Hazel, but still he felt like he didn't have the entire story. Plus, how could Percy's friend let him go on, without knowing who he was? If Jason had met someone he knew in his old life, he really didn't know how he could forgive them, if they pretended not to know him, Percy is a really nice guy… But Jason was dying to ask him something, something that was gnawing at him for a while.

"So, you came here eight months ago, with no memory at all, do you have it all back now?"

Percy smiled and put one arm around Annabeth, the other around Hazel's shoulder. He chuckled a little, "Actually, I only came here a week ago-"

"What? But you're Praetor, and you went on a quest! I don't understand…"

Annabeth looked at Percy with confusion as well.

"Well, Hera, or Juno… She took as both at the same time, but she put me to sleep for months, near Lupa. When I finally woke up, Lupa trained me and sent me to find Camp Jupiter. After fighting off annoying Gorgons, I made it here, practically that day, Hazel, Frank and I were sent on a quest by Mars to free Thanatos, otherwise known as Death… But we can tell those stories later. After I woke up, I didn't remember anything, except… Annabeth…" Hazel whispered an _awww, _"Mid-way through our quest, I got all of my memories back, but I'll tell that story later…"

Jason was shocked, and extremely disappointed. Not only did Percy come to Camp Jupiter, having no memory for a mere week, but he remembered part of his old life, he was a hero on a quest, and became Praetor! He became Praetor with only being here for a day or so, Jason worked hard to get his position, he spent his entire life at camp. Jason was jealous, and felt ashamed to think Reyna couldn't have ruled without him, she clearly could get by without Jason for a while… everyone could. Jason's happiness faded a bit, he thought getting his memory back would be amazing, and now he even has Piper by his side, hopefully. But knowing that he was alone in his struggles, that Percy Jackson had it made, like he was so much better than Jason, it hurt his confidence.

Jason hides these feelings, smiling at Piper's worried face until she relaxes into his shoulder. He looks at Percy with a friendly smile too, and he returns a cheerful one. Maybe they could be friends, Jason thought for a second.

Percy sighs into Annabeth's hair, "Well guys, I think it's about time for dinner," he rubbed the back of his neck while Annabeth playfully poked his stomach, "yeah, so let's head to the dining hall? I hope you don't mind if I show you around in the morning…" he quickly looks at Jason and adds, "or Jason could show you around too, right?"

Jason nods quickly. He wished everyone would stop treating him like a time bomb; that they had to watch what they said around him. People never acted like that before he lost his memory. Percy started guiding everyone towards dinner, Leo ran to catch up with his newfound hero, but not before hugging the Argo II and saying some weird goodbyes to it. He had been quiet through the whole ordeal, pretty weird for him, Jason thought. Jason pulled Piper back a bit, separating them from the group that walked swiftly ahead of them. He held her hands and looked into her face, trying hard not to grin as big as he felt, so as to not creep her out.

Piper smiles, Jason's heart jumps, "So Jason, you didn't really say, how are you doing? How's your memory?"

"It came back, all of it I think, once I spent a few minutes here, at home, it seemed hard not to remember."

Piper grinned, clearly relieved he felt better. "It's really beautiful here…"

"Yeah, it is…" But he was really just looking at her.

Piper blushed a little, Jason continues, "You know, when I saw Reyna," Piper's face scrunched a bit, "seeing her, this place, I remembered something important, and I realized something even more important… I need you. I'm all yours, if you'll have me." Jason felt his cheeks blush, but he didn't really care.

Piper looked into his eyes and suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss. She whispered in his ear, "_Of course you idiot" _and then laughed melodically. Jason kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the five other demigods that were fading into the distance.

**So I was thinking of writing a ff about Percy and Annabeth in High School, as if he was never taken to Camp Jupiter, should I? Give me your input or anything else! Ask me questions! Talk to me guys ;)**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Leo I

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. I know this is a crazy short chapter, but I wanted to let you know what the whole Leo and Hazel thing was about in the last few chapters. It's getting hard to update, I'm also in the middle of another story (check it out!) so this one has kind of been put on the backburner… **

**Don't worry, there will be more excitement and surprises on the way, even if this chapter is more mellow.**

LEO I

Percy Jackson is awesome. This guy, he saved the world and camp loads of times. He was offered freaking immortality, he's invincible! Leo was crazy excited to meet him, the guy that Camp Half-Blood had loved and followed, the guy that Annabeth had been gushing about for so long. And man, was he cool. The second that Leo saw him he knew that he was Percy Jackson. He looked in charge, embarrassingly taller and stronger than Leo, but he also looked like a really fun guy. The campers back home had not only said that he was extremely powerful, but also that he was really funny and nice. Leo knew he would like Percy, he just hoped Percy would think that he's cool too. Well, fire and water don't really mix, but he hoped that it wouldn't be an issue.

That was pretty much all that was on Leo's mind, until he saw her. She was really pretty, like really _really_ pretty. Her hair was curly and flew in the wind like a gold and brown fire. Her skin was dark and gorgeous and her eyes were piercing, maybe even more than Annabeth's. Leo liked her a lot, but there was definitely something more. Something about her was pulling strings in his mind. When he looked at her he heard words, words that he hadn't heard in a long time. He saw glimpses of smiles, and flames. The worst flames that Leo had ever seen, the ones he created, the ones that destroyed. But he didn't know why. Why was his mind going back in time when he saw her? And what did these glimpses of the past mean, where were they anyways? Leo wasn't sure, so he tried to forget about it. But his ADHD brain wouldn't stop, it wouldn't stop remembering something that Leo had no clue about.

Then she said her name, "Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades." At the last syllable of her name, Hay-zel Leh-vek, he felt a snap, all of those glimpses fit together, into a memory.

He was sitting on the work bench at his mother's mechanic shop. He was young and was swinging his legs back and forth. Someone else was there, his grandfather, he was telling something to Leo. He said that when he was young, he lived in New Orleans and the love of his life had gone missing. He said her name was Hazel Levesque, and that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He took out a picture from his wallet. It was black and white and very old, like it had stayed in that wallet for years. There were two kids in it, almost teenagers, sitting on a bench, smiling. His grandfather pointed at the boy, saying that that was him. Leo looked at the picture, his grandfather looked exactly like Leo, but a little older in the photograph. He saw his grandfather get up and tack the picture to the corkboard on the wall with all of the work receipts. "You'll find your girl one day Leo, and when you do, don't let her go." The next thing Leo remembered was watching the picture burn in the flames that had killed his mother, his last glimpse was of the girl's face, the girl who was walking right next to him.

They were walking away from the Argo II, towards the Roman dining hall for dinner. Leo was a little crazed. How could this be the girl in the picture? His grandfather died years ago, the girl in the picture would be extremely old by now, maybe dead as well. But there she was, walking a few steps ahead of him, even if the picture was old and black and white, this girl is exactly how he had pictured her. He tried to put it out of his mind. There was no way in Hades that this is the same girl, he was just being crazy.

The group walked through the field and followed Percy, his purple cape flowed behind him, and he walked hand in hand with Annabeth. They were laughing as Annabeth pointed at buildings that they passed. Leo had to admit, this place was fantastic. It was huge, although Leo thought of some few technological adjustments that would make it way more awesome! He looked back to see if Jason and Piper were close by. All he saw were the silhouettes of two people kissing far behind him. He smiled, now those were two crazy kids that were meant to be together. Leo hoped he would find a girl for him someday soon, maybe he already met her...

**REVIEW REVIEW (Can you guess what you should do? - that rhymes!)**

**Check out Percabethforever234's Mark of Athena, here's the link: u/3552443/**

**It's really great guys!**

(And yes, that is how Levesque is pronounced, I had always said it differently in my head when I was reading the real books…)

**Keep on reading! (I have another story too, check it out!)**


	10. Goodbye author's note

Hello my dears! So I know you will see this notification and be like: YES! But then it's another Authors note and you want to cry… so for that I'm so sorry! But lucky for you all the real and clearly superior Mark of Athena is coming out shortly, October 2nd to be exact. I'd like to say sorry/ thank you to all of you readers, and BooksRBiffles (my most recent reviewer) for reminding me to stop keeping you guys waiting.

Read on!:

Here's the deal, this story is really important to me, as well as you amazing readers. But I have decided to focus solely on my other fanfiction, called **After the War** (also about Percy Jackson) as I have been doing for some time now.

I would love to finish this in the future, but seeing that the real Mark of Athena is so close I can almost taste it, this is my last chapter :'(

THANK YOU ALL soooooo much, this was my first fanfiction and all of you made writing it and working hard so totally worth it!

If you want more Percabeth, Percy Jackson, Demigods and of course HowlOak… Read and review After the War!

**If you have any questions, thoughts, or just parting words, I would love one last review!**

Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!

~HowlOak


End file.
